


doctor

by teaserbabe



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Relationships: lks/kjk





	doctor

The new division was not bad. Except for the hard lump inside his heart, Kwng Soo was actually enjoying his new office. 

The male assistant was nice to him. He got more free time somehow and the patients never got on his nerve. 

Kwng Soo's life seemed perfect enough. 

On the outside at least. 

Kwag Soo had to admit that he couldn't get away from the image of Jng Kook's sleeping face. Getting closer and closer until he felt something soft against his own lips. 

The kiss was real, and definitely unintentional. He wanted to apologize more than anything, but he knew his heart was not strong enough to face the boxer directly, yet. 

He promised that he would apologize some day. When his heart had stopped beating too fast upon seeing him and his body could hold himself up without crumbling in front of him. 

But time decided to not wait for Kang Soo's heart to get ready. 

Kwag Soo got rigid when the opening door revealed Jng Kook in casual wear. 

Blue checkered shirt on top of white shorts that exposed the strong thighs of the boxer. 

Kwng Soo instantly forgot about his feeling and focused on how perfect Jog Kook looked right there. 

Kwng Soo only got back to his senses and felt panic attack when the God-like figure walked closer to approach him. 

"You're ignoring me?" 

The first sentences was a question. Kwng Soo didn't expect this. 

"No, the higher up put me here. You know, shift rotation," Kwng Soo explained, feeling grateful for his still functioning brain. 

Jong Kok nodded. He stopped for awhile before taking out a small package from his back pocket. 

"They said I'm okay to go today. Still need some rehab and back support. So..." 

Jong Kok closed his mouth, looking at the wrapped gift on his hands. 

"It's a... gift. My mom told me to give you. A pen maybe," Jng Kook finished. He handed over the said gift to Kang Soo whose mouth was still hanging open. 

"Thank You, you don't need to," Kwang So managed to say. His throat was so dry he sounded funny even to his own ears. 

Jong Kok smiled. He looked at Kwng Soo's eyes for a second before drifting his eyes to the floor again. 

"Look, I'm sorry for being stubborn. I must have be a burden to you," Jog Kook said before licking his dry lips, " I'm sorry for not listening to you well, and thank you." 

Kwng Soo felt guilty. He was the one who needed to apologize for the assault he committed. 

"No problem, you're my patient after all," Kwng Soo replied. He definitely needed to punch himself later for being a coward. Missing the best opportunity to apologize because he was scared to death to admit his wrong-doing. 

Before Kwng Soo realized, dead silence took over them. Jng Kook cleared his throat to not make it more awkward and excuse himself. 

Kwag Soo was ready to open the door for the shorter man when Jog Kook suddenly stopped on his track. 

"Oh," Jong Kok exclaimed. 

Kwang So looked down to see what's wrong. He only realized that they were so close to each other when Jng Kook looked up to match Kwng Soo's eyes. 

"I, do you think I need to tell them that I have a slight fever now?" 

Kwag Soo blinked his eyes. He immediately switched to doctor-mode right away. 

"You have a fever? That could be dangerous, let me get the thermometer." 

But Jog Kook's hand grabbed Kang Soo's arm tightly to prevent him from making any distance. 

"I thought you don't use thermometer?" 

"What do you mean?" 

Kwng Soo held his breath when Jog Kook walked closer to him. 

Jog Kook cupped Kwng Soo's face with both of his hands. Carefully, the older man pulled the taller man closer until their forehead touched. 

Kwng Soo stayed rigid. His eyes wide opened. Jng Kook was staring at him. 

The boxer kept their pose like that for God knows for how long before he changed the angle of his own face to touch their lips together. 

Jon Kook finally let go of Kwng Soo. He stared at the young doctor calmly. Kang Soo, on the other hand was flustered. 

There was only one explanation for what was happening right now. 

"You were awake." 

*********

Many said Kwng Soo was just lucky. Others said that Kang Soo was loved by God. 

No one seemed to acknowledge his hard work to achieve his dream. 

But upon seeing his own life now, Kwng Soo agreed that he may be just a damn lucky man. 

He got a very supportive family who let him dreamed big (and actually earned it). 

He got to be a doctor in quite a nice hospital. 

He got his dream job, his own nice place, and enough time to enjoy his achievement. 

Well, probably not the latter. 

"You're ignoring me." 

Kwag Soo smiled at the complaint which was thrown at him. He shifted his eyes from the computer screen to adjust his seating so that he could have enough space between him and the desk. 

Soon, the buff figure approached him from behind. 

Without any warning, the naked man sat on top of Kang Soo like a big overgrown kitten. 

"I've just sent the last email. Now I'm all yours hyung," Kwng Soo assured, circling his long arms to lock Jng Kook in his embrace. 

"But you will go if they call you. I never knew dating a doctor would make me feel lonely all the time," Jog Kook complained again, pouting. 

"Never did I know that the legendary boxer Kim Jng Kook is such a spoiled clingy boyfriend," Kang Soo snapped back, enjoying the face Jog Kook made right then. 

Decided that Jong Kok wouldn't whine any further, Kang Soo roamed his hands to the bottom part, giving a soft squeeze to the plump butt cheeks to test the water. 

For his satisfaction, Jong Kook moaned invitingly. 

"You said I was allowed to have sex only once a day, doctor," Jog Kook teased. 

"Hyung, are you being serious?" Kwng Soo protested. He got the beautiful naked ass of his boyfriend on top of his hard on and he had to hold his urge just because his boyfriend was also his patient. 

“Of course,” Jong Kok answered, knitting his eyebrows to look dead serious, “I stay in your place coz you said that'd be easier for you to help me recover.”

Jong Kok was right. That’s the cleverest excuse Kwng Soo could came up with to make the older man live with him. But they both know most of their time spent together was spent on making out or having sex anyway.

"My back," Jong Koo whined, pouted even more. He did his best to sound like he didn't want the sex. Anything to make his doctor felt frustrated enough to regret his sin of ignoring Jng Kook earlier.

“That’s because you keep bending forward when we had sex. I told you to stay still to avoid moving your disc.”

“Said the doctor who didn’t even restrain himself from pounding on me hard,” Jong Kok retorted.

Kwang So sighed. He had to admit there that he was also at fault.

“Then let’s try a new position so we could figure out the best way to have sex with partner who has back pain,” Kang Soo suggested, eyes beaming like he was proposing a new research topic to his professor.

Jong Kok brought his thumb to stroke his lips. The gesture he unconsciously did whenever he tried to think.

Considering the bulge he felt underneath him, Kwng Soo was very much aroused. Denying his need right then would be fun. Especially when Kang Soo couldn’t force him since he was still a patient who needed his care. He wouldn’t dare, would he?

But the truth was, Jong Kok also very much need it.

“Don’t think too much hyung, I know you want it,” Kwag Soo said, kissing the tip of Jng Kook’s nose lovingly. He stood up to force Jog Kook up on his feet again before attacking his mouth. 

Jong Koo obediently opened his mouth, body locked between the desk and Kwng Soo's taller figure. The boxer could hear a drawer being open and Kang Soo’s hand sloppily searching for something. 

The next thing he heard was sound of bottle being squeezed hard. Jog Kook prepared himself for what came next.

Kang Soo skillfully parted Jog Kook’s buttcheek to insert his lube covered finger while using his other hand to take out his manhood and jerk himself.

They parted just right after the preparation was all done. Kang Soo looked Jog Kook in the eyes. They both were panting hard and excited.

Kwang So pulled his chair closer and sit on it. He made eyes contact with Jog Kook again before extending his arms for his lover.

“Come hyung, ride me.”

Jong Kok’s face was flushed red. He thought he would have passed out from having his breath taken away just like that by the younger man.

“My back,” Jong ook mumbled.

“This position is the best since you can set the pace and movement yourself hyung,” Kang Soo explained, still offering his kindest smile, “trust me.”

Kwang So hold Jong Kok’s hand before squeezing it gently for assurance and turned him back.

“Go on,” Kwng Soo instructed.

Jong Kok carefully sat on Kang Soo’s lap again, now with back facing the doctor’s stomach. It was awkward to move down when you couldn’t see your partner.

Kang Soo gently guided the older man to his half-erected cock. Slipping his wet fingers to the entrance, opening it slowly so his cock could go in easily.

The delicate moans of Jog Kook filled the room and Kang Soo felt the urge to taste him. But he need to be patience. He did promise to not hurt his beloved hyung after all.

Jong Kok bit his lower lip when he finally felt the hard cock nudged his entrance. He held his breath before sliding down, taking Kang Soo’s huge cock at once. He shivered from the slight pain he felt when his entrance got stretch. But he knew pleasure would replace the discomfort soon.

“Take your time hyung, be careful with your back,” Kang Soo said, showing his concern. Inside however, he was dying to take control and fuck Jon Kook hard.

Jong Koo nodded, and soon he moved. He avoid bending his back to avoid any injuries and keep reasonable pace for both him and Kwng Soo. But Jon Kook knew it was not enough for Kwng Soo so he soon learned the best way to move his hips and quicken his movement.

Kwang So was satisfied. It was a pity he couldn’t see Jog Kook’s face but having muscled back for a view was not really that bad. And he could stare at Jog Kook’s butt as much as he want. Kang Soo would grope the thick ass with both of his hands when Jong Kok was up, and spread them wide to see his cock being swallowed until Jog Kook hit his thighs.

“Touch me,” Jong Kok finally begged when he felt so close to release himself. Kang Soo obeyed, he was as close as him anyway .

Jong Kok moaned when Kwng Soo stroked him, adding unnecessary pressure on the base before pumping it up.

Jong Kok lost it when Kwng Soo touched his slit. He came so hard to Kwng Soo’s merciless hand.

Kwng Soo followed righ after. Who could hold it when your cock get squeezed that hard by inner muscle of someone like ong Kook?

Kwang So caressed Jon Kook’s stomach before pushing it so Jog Kook could rest in his embrace. 

“See, no pain, only pleasure,” Kwang So said, patting Jng Kook’s abs.

Jong Kok nodded in agreement.

“You’re great doctor.”

And that was the most sincere compliment Kwng Soo had ever received from his patients.


End file.
